


Desire

by Emmafrostdimonds



Series: MacFassMan [2]
Category: Actors - Fandom, Celebrity Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom!Michael Fassbender, Chest Hair, Cum Inside, Explicit Sexual Content, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Hairy actor, Love Bites, M/M, McFassMan - Freeform, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Tight Spaces, Top!Hugh Jackman, neck kink, neck sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Hugh enjoy the benefits of this three way love triangle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> The fics can be read separatly, if you want; but for better information always try to read the first one, it explains the dynamic of the reationship.   
> Enjoy and be sure you coment, and you can refer to me as I.G. (these are my initials)  
> Sorry for my English.  
> Please donate to Archive of our own!!!

Michael step into the cubicle opening the knot letting hot water out of the shower, the vapour began to rise and filed the whole space. The door to the small space was opened and some one stepped inside it, Michael smiled…it was Hugh; He knew what was coming so he spread his legs wide open and pushed his hands, to hold himself, to the wall.  
-What a good boy you are Michael!  
Hugh pushed, in a non-gently, a finger inside Michael man pussy just to start opening him; Deep and sweat moans were heard from Michaels throat, not even the sound of water dripping could extinguish it, Hugh began kissing Michaels neck as a sing of love and devotion; He not only was his friend…now he was his official lover, they sheared James and that was a new bond to them. Michael’s boyfriend was now Hugh’s triangle boyfriend and they loved the agreement. But also allowed this moment to happen without shame or regret; James totally approved this three way relationship, this love triangle that they share now was much more than fucking mercilessly and heartless sex, but evolved to a loving situation for the three of them…but sometimes, like now, a little of a rough loving sex was allowed because after all they are stallions, in the good sense of the word, and they need to get a little rough…something that neither Michael or Hugh would do with James, because he is the cutest thing they have ever encountered and that pretty face he has would kill the attempt of rough sex.  
Michael let Hugh leave a little bite on his shoulder, a lovely new way to be marked (because James likes to bury his nails into the shoulders of Michael) and Michael just couldn’t stop himself from moaning this was so good; he felt a second finger entering him and felt that it was scissoring him.  
-Come on Hugh I want you inside!  
-Eager! Aren’t we?  
-Yes, I am… c’mon give it to me!  
Hugh freed Michael’s ass hole just to get his hands on the wall and curled them up, in a mess of heat, with his lover; Hugh slide his tick member inside Michaels man pussy and buried deep and quick as possible as he kissed forcefully Michaels neck; Hugh hit Michaels prostate and gave him a great amount of pleasure…moans came out of Michael hot lips; Hugh was a little rough on his man pussy, that tight hole was his favourite place. Michael pressed his hair to Hugh’s left cheek, a wet sucking kiss was left on Michaels neck and that will stay for a really long time.  
Michael pushed one in a while to make Hugh slam into his sweet spot, the erection was painful but yet somewhat erotic…even when it was oppressed by the bathroom wall.  
-Yeah, mate fuck that pussy, I am so tight.  
Hugh began to make his thrusts stronger and that Michael feel himself to wide open, to the extension of feeling Hugh was near to surpass his hole limit, he liked that ass too much.  
-That’s so good!!!-Michael moaned loudly.  
Hugh pressed his hairy chest against Michaels back killing all the free space, and then said at his ears- You…my sexy bitch…you will be my cum place…understand? I love this hole to much to leave it empty!  
Michael liked that and teased him making Hugh’s cock hit his prostate again, that made the trick to drive Hugh insane; with his mind out of his body Hugh slammed without mercy into Michaels man pussy and the moans became a loud cries into Hugh ears.  
The sound of the dripping water were silenced incredibly by the force of Hugh cock going all the way inside and out of the tight hole, he became a beast like man and that made Michael hornier- Yeah, fuck me!!! Fuck me!!! Mark me!!! Cum inside me!!!  
Hugh reached the limit of the teasing and felt the veins in his penis saying that there was no more time left…so he shoot his complete load of cum inside Michaels ass hole, filling him completely; cum began to drip from Michaels filled ass hole.  
-I needed that, thank you Michael!

-Just promise you will return the favour...opening wide tonight for me  
-I will, that’s a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment Please!


End file.
